Victory
Victory is one of the "Big Four" nations on the planet Terra Nova, and while not quite as militarily advanced as Xarkon, they are famed for their superior military aerospace craft. However they have achieved a stable economy even in these very unstable times, and are considered a very prosperous nation. Short History Victory was established before the Great Exodus when a Human faction from Earth known as the UTS, United Terran States set up a research station on Nova Refuge named "Victory Station." It was even larger and more technologically complex than its competitors. Its population boomed with the arrival of Human settlers during the Great Exodus. When Earth was destroyed in 0 PA, Victory was one of the most powerful Human nations. Its capital was established as the city of Nutopia, constructed around the original Victory Research Station. Sadly, the research station was destroyed by the Sarran in the war that followed between Humanity and the Natives, known as the Xenocide War. The country quickly became a military dictatorship when General Stryker took up leadership to fight against the Natives during that war. Despite their eventual victory, General Stryker died despised by his countrymen, and a republic rose to replace the former dictatorship. A small conflict with the southern country of Yavakaro followed, after which Victory conceded control of the southern half of the continent to them. The net result of the Xenocide War and the brushfire conflicts which followed was that all four major Human countries (Victory, Xarkon, Yavakaro, and Zygbar) were roughly equal in territory on Terra Nova. To prevent further in-fighting amongst the Human nations, Victory pushed for the establishment of CONON (the Council of Nations of Novaterra) to keep "Peace between Men" by ensuring that the four great nations never again fought one another. To this day, defending this peace remains Victory's eternal goal. But the Victorians still retain the belief that only constant vigilance and the threat of an armed response will keep this peace alive, and they are ready to fight to keep Humanity together. Alignment *'Lawful'. Believes that strongly imposing and upholding the law is necessary to keep order and control among men. *'Warlike'. Believes that honorable battle against a foe is the best way to resolve a dispute. *'Defensive'. Does not engage the enemy over petty squabbles or to expand borders, only to defend the peace. *'Honorable'. Only engages in battle with foes who can defend themselves, does not crush the weak for pointless pleasure Super-soldier Program Immortal Soldiers The Immortal program was up of young volunteers in military academies who were willing to undergo the rigorous training. Much like the Enomegs, they were trained in nearly all known types of combat, weapons, and vehicles, as well as taught leadership skills in order to command a squad of teammates. Also like the Enomegs, upon completion of their training they were given a custom-designed exoskeleton that enhanced their physical abilities and senses. They mainly differ from Xarkon's Enomegs in that they are trained to lead squads of soldiers rather than work entirely alone or in very small 2 or 3-man teams. The Project was cancelled due to political reasons, but a small number (less than 10) of prototype exoskeletons were given to the best trainees, who then became Sergeants in the Victorian Special Forces. However - The Immortals are still a force to be reckoned with. Category:Factions Category:Victory